


A More Important Medal

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, Father's Day, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri, Viktor is a proud dad, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: The Katsuki-Nikiforov household gets a little emotional when Yuri gives Viktor his first Father's Day card.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 33
Kudos: 538





	A More Important Medal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little fic that I whipped together for Father's Day because a lot of y'all really like seeing Viktor and Yuri bonding so enjoy! If you enjoy this fic or having any suggestions for what you'd like to see next, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links in my profile for information and resources regarding the BLM movement.

Viktor never anticipated getting to celebrate Father’s Day. In the past he had given Yakov the occasional card, but he never thought he’d be on the receiving end. So when he sleepily made his way into the kitchen and was greeted with a card being shoved in his face, he didn’t know how to react. It was just another Sunday morning, wasn’t it?

“Here,” Yuri mumbled, holding out the pink envelope.

“Ah, what’s this for, Yuratchka?” Viktor yawned, still a little bit confused. What was so special about that morning? He had never even received a card from the blonde before, the whole situation seemed entirely foreign.

“It’s Father’s Day, Vitya,” Yuuri called from the kitchen where he was gingerly sipping on a cup of tea.

“Oh!” Viktor perked up, glancing over at his mate and then back at their son.

Yuri was still standing with his arm outstretched, the card being held practically right under Viktor’s nose. The alpha took the envelope carefully and Yuri watched with wide, expectant eyes. Yuuri looked on from the kitchen with a warm smile, happily watching the sweet moment that he knew was about to unfold from the sidelines. He had woken up early to help Yuri prepare breakfast, and had been the one to take Yuri to the craft store the previous afternoon.

Viktor carefully opened the envelope, pulling out a matching pink card that displayed an illustration of a gold medal on a blue ribbon reading ‘#1 Dad’ on the front. It looked handmade too. Had Yuri made this card just for him? The thought made Viktor’s chest swell with pride. He couldn’t believe that this was his life. If someone had told him that flying to Japan on an impulse would result in him gaining a beautiful family, he never would have believed it. The alpha had always expected to live a solitary life, winning medals and waving to the cameras. Viktor never once thought that he would be able to have what he had desperately craved as a child, a family of his own.

“Yuratchka,” Viktor gasped gently as he held the card in his hands.

“Just read it, okay?” Yuri groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest. There was an embarrassed blush spreading over his cheeks.

The card read:

_Dear Papa,_   
_While holidays like this are definitely dumb and lame, I know that you are cheesy and sentimental. Plus, this is our first Father’s Day together and I’ve never had a father to spend it with before, but now I do. You taught me how to skate and it’s my most favourite thing in the world now and will always be. Skating is my everything and you gave it to me, so I don’t know where I would be without you. Also, if it wasn’t for you being crazy impulsive and flying off to Japan when you did, then we wouldn’t be a family. So thanks for that, old man. Anyways, I guess what I’m trying to say is Happy Father’s Day, and I love you. Thank you for loving me and Mama as much as you do._   
_-Yura_

Viktor set down the card with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe the sweet words, even with a sprinkle of Yuri’s typical gruffness. He pulled Yuri into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the teen as he squeezed him close to his chest. Viktor pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s blonde head and nuzzled his nose against the crown of his head where Yuri’s familial mark was. Viktor breathed in deeply, the alpha in him happy to smell both his own scent and his mate’s on the little blonde.

“What a sweet little ice tiger I have,” he said happily between sniffles, the tears were really starting to well up.

Viktor felt the warmth of pride spreading through his chest. He loved his son so much. He felt like just yesterday he had found the little blonde sitting idly at the rink at just six years old. He couldn’t believe how much Yuri had grown right before his very eyes, and so much over the last year, especially over the few months since Yuri’s adoption. He squeezed his pup tightly, wishing that the three of them would be able to spend many more Father’s Days together.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Yuri half grumbled as he let himself lean into his sire’s affection.

Yuri felt himself relax as Viktor nosed at the crown of his head and ran a wrist down the back of his neck, effectively scenting the teen more thoroughly. Even now that he had fully presented, Yuri swore that he never really smelled like himself with how often his parents both scented him. But he didn’t complain about it, he liked it anyways, it felt sort of akin to a security blanket. And Viktor being the protective sire he was, made sure that Yuri was scented often, showing that he was Viktor’s pup. It made him feel wanted, a feeling that he had never experienced before Yuuri had come into his and Viktor’s lives.

Besides them, Yuuri cooed gently at the endearing display. His heart swelled at the sight knowing just how much his husband and mate loved their adopted son. It made Yuuri’s inner omega preen with happiness knowing that his alpha was proud of the pup they were raising together. He too, couldn’t imagine having a better family.

“Come on you two, the blini’s going to get cold and Yura worked really hard to make them,” Yuuri said happily as he walked over and he rubbed a hand across his mate’s shoulders.

“You made blini, Yura?” Viktor asked with a smile. It was a favourite in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.

“Mhmm!” Yuri confirmed, nodding over at the plate full of blinis that were waiting for them on the dining room table.

Viktor pulled back from nuzzling Yuri and turned his head to kiss his husband sweetly. The blonde groaned at the display but didn’t say anything. After all, it made him happy to see his parents happy, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

The family tucked into their breakfasts happily, enjoying the slightly overdone blini and strawberry jam, sipping tea and chatting idly about silly things before making their way to the rink for a full day of practice, easily following into their regular routine. It was the life Viktor had always wanted, comfortable and domestic and full of love.

Viktor’s entire life had changed since becoming a family man. He was happier than he could ever remember. Nothing was more precious to him than spending time curled up on the couch with his mate and their pup. Watching Yuri grow, helping him through school, and teaching him how to skate, it all was so incredible to see. Having Yuuri by his side made the alpha in him preen as he couldn’t ask for a better mate. His favourite thing was coming home from a long day to find Yuuri and their pup cuddled up together, then happily joining them for a family cuddle puddle. His heart felt ready to burst, he loved his family more than anything. He felt like the luckiest alpha in the whole world.

It wasn’t a surprise when a picture of Yuri’s card next to a plateful of blini ended up on Viktor’s Instagram feed that evening, captioned; _#1 Dad is the most important medal I’ve ever won. #proudpapa #ilovemyfamily #podiumfamily_


End file.
